Le Mariage de mon mec
by dray'savonnette
Summary: Sebastian aime Blaine. Blaine se marie. Le monde de Sebastian s'effondre.


**Un petit bonjour juste pour vous rappeler que rien n'est à moi blablabla tout à la Fox blablabla...**

**En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le mariage de mon mec.**

Avez vous déjà souffert par amour ? Souffert comme jamais. Soumis à l'autre comme un esclave à son maître, comme un chien, guidé par la laisse des sentiments.

Sebastian Smythe n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsque Blaine était venu lui demander son aide, pas une seule, amoureux qu'il était. Sournois amour. Il avait dû trahir sa propre personne et braver les limites de sa tolérance pour aider son aimé à proposer Kurt en mariage et jouer le fait d'être heureux.

Heureusement, il avait toujours été un très bon acteur.

Dire que ce fût le pire moment de sa courte vie aurait été un pâle euphémisme, aussitôt la bague passée au doigt de Kurt que Sebastian fuyait la réalité trop cauchemardesque de cette infamie. Enfermé dans sa chambre il passa trois longues heures à fixer le plafond, tremblant, ivre de colère, énervé contre lui et sa passivité, contre Blaine et ses idées dignes de conte de fées et Kurt, la sorcière qui lui volait sa vie et son amour. Tapant, se tordant dans son matelas, refusant catégoriquement de laisser sa colère éclater, Sebastian souffrait en silence, ses tripes le brûlaient, sa gorge le piquait, ses membres se tendaient. Il ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais. Cliché ? Certes. Mais pourtant. Le fol espoir qu'il s'était créé et qui avait vaincu les flammes de la destruction et bravé les épreuves du rejet pouvait à présent mourir, s'évaporer. Blaine ne serait jamais à lui, il n'aurait jamais le plaisir de parcourir son corps, de le couvrir de baisers. Il n'apprendrait jamais à l'aimer. L'espoir envolé, la joie effacée, il ne restait que la peine, la passion amoureuse, celle qui poussa Phèdre au suicide.

Mais Sebastian, loin d'être un personnage de tragédie grecque avait sa propre façon d'oublier, sa propre manière de se donner la mort. Il s'agissait du suicide social.

Il voulait se faire désirer, et boire jusqu'à oublier d'aimer. Ne se baser que sur des ressentis concrets, du factuel, du palpable. Exit les petites natures et leurs sentiments volatiles, seules comptait la chaire et les griffures dans la pendaison de Sebastian.

Dans le couloir de la mort, il empoisonnait son âme s'injectant par voie orale des doses d'alcool mortelles. Alcool, divin nectar.

Mort, décharné, dénervé, dépulpé. Sebastian, ainsi accoudé à sa table préférée du Scandal's n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Baudelaire avait raison finalement, son plaisir s'était évaporé à l'horizon, Blaine fiancé, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir, il était trop tard.

Vidant les verres de vodka comme un homme d'affaire se viderait dans des prostituées asiatiques, le Warbler ne parvenait pas à oublier sa tristesse, sa colère s'était noyée dans la brûlure de sa trachée, avalée avec difficulté, chevauchant aux côtés de la fierté et de l'honneur du jeune homme. Évaporée dans les chaires inaccueillantes d'un garçon inconnu. Seule restait la blessure de son cœur mis a nu, la chaire à vif exposée à tous les vents de l'humanité, au rejet de Blaine et à la passion dont les flammes venaient lécher les coupures pourpres de son âme.

Le temps coulait dans la clef de cidre, les minutes passaient, il est pourtant commun que seul le temps peut réparer les mots d'amour. La musique du Scandal's se faisait alors trop forte, Sebastian pivota sur sa chaise, faisant face à la piste de danse et à son exagération de débauche. Il hoqueta et l'amertume de son animosité revint à sa bouche. Il se leva, tituba jusqu'au premier couple, interrompant sans scrupule leur échange buccal. Sa bouche crachait du venin, insultant le jeune duo de danseurs, qui eux, avaient l'air heureux. Hurlant, crachant sa haine, il croyait devenir fou. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à frapper, comme pour se prouver de la nécessité de marquer au fer rouge le bétail assujetti au noble sentiment, le vigile, tout de noir vêtu, l'empoigna par les épaules et le jeta dehors. Étalé sur le bitume humide du parking de la boite de nuit, Sebastian s'effondrait, autorisant une larme à franchir la barrière pourtant imperméable de son œil, et constatait avec effroi l'étendue de sa déchéance.

Le jeune homme devait trouver un moyen de faire passer sa rage et sa frustration, il en voulait à Blaine, mortellement, il devait lui dire ! Il sortit son portable d'une des poches avants de son jean et tapa rapidement un message à destination de son enfer personnifié.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Je te déteste.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Non c'est faux. Je te déteste parce que je t'aime.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

En fait je déteste le fait de t'aimer.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Connard.

De Blaine à Sebastian :

Bas ?! Mais à quoi tu joues ? Je dors, je suis au lit avec Kurt !

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Évidemment ! Avec Qui d'autre ? Passe le bonjour à la future mariée. Et va te faire voir.

De Blaine à Sebastian :

Je ne comprends pas. Tu as bu ?

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Non.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Si, j'ai bu. Et je t'emmerde.

De Blaine à Sebastian :

Seb, où est-tu ? Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ?

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

De Blaine à Sebastian :

Tu es au Scandal's ? Ne bouge pas je viens de chercher.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

J'ai pas besoin de toi et de ta pité. Connard.

_De Sebastian à Blaine :_

Merci.

C'est ainsi qu'une poignée de dizaines de minutes plus tard, les phares de la mini cooper rouge de Blaine Anderson éclairaient le fantôme de la magnificence de Sebastian, titubant et trébuchant sur des cailloux imaginaires au milieu du champ de béton qu'était le parking du Scandal's. Blaine sortit de voiture en quatrième vitesse, laissant le contact allumé. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Il courut vers la silhouette brinquebalante de Sebastian.

« -Bas ? Mais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un état pareil ?

-Ils m'ont viré ! Dit-il en désignant la porte. Jeté dehors comme un malpropre ! Sebastian rigola,

son rire ressemblait plus à une longue plainte.

-Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Blaine soupira, agacé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Blaine ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Lâche moi ! S'écriait-il alors que son amour venait de se saisir de son bras, dans l'objectif certain de le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture. Lâche moi ! Dit- il alors plus doucement, le touché de Blaine lui incendiait les veines, il trébuchait une fois de plus.

-Seb, ma patience à des limites ! Je me suis relevé pour toi, je dormais ! J'étais avec mon fiancé et je fais ça uniquement parce que je tiens à toi tu pourrais...

-TAIS TOI ! Hurla Sebastian dont la flèche de la jalousie venait tout juste de percer son cœur déjà meurtri.

-Je t'écoute ! Où est le problème Sebastian ? Hein ? Quelle est ta nouvelle lubie ?

-Je.. Je t'aime putain. »

Blaine ne dit rien, il savait. Il avait toujours su. Il porta son ami jusqu'à sa voiture, faisant fi de la grimace de celui ci. Il lui boucla la ceinture et il se mit en route.

Ils roulaient dans un silence total depuis un bon quart d'heure. Sebastian avait ouvert sa fenêtre, prenant l'air frais et Blaine, les mains crispées sur le volant n'osait rien dire, de peur de provoquer une autre crise d'hystérie de la part de son passager.

C'est alors que la radio grésillait la chanson ''Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?'' Reprise par Clark Baxstresser, que Sebastian se racla la gorge, rentrant sa tête dans l'habitacle.

« -Je suis désolé Blaine. Annonça-t-il, brut, la voix cassée.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je .. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus comme ça. C'est juste que j'ai repensé à cette après midi et.. je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça pour toi. Ça me tue. Je suis désolé.

-Tais toi Sebastian, s'il te plait. Répondit simplement Blaine, se frottant le front, commençant à être agacé.

-Je me rends compte que j'ai tout foiré avec toi. Je m'en veux putain. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. Je ne mérite pas que..

-La Ferme ! Sebastian, s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué. »

Encore quelques minutes de route et Blaine garait sa voiture devant la propriété vide de toute vie humaine de la famille Smythe. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour, soupirant de plus belle. Sebastian avait gâché sa nuit de célébrations. Il ouvrait la porte côté passager et retint le poids lourd qui s'effondrait alors hors de la portière, par la seule force de ses bras. Il lâcha un juron et entreprit de porter Sebastian jusqu'à sa chambre, de peur que celui-ci tombe inconscient dans les escaliers et ne se blesse gravement. Bravant son ébriété avancée et rassemblant le restant de sobriété de son esprit, Sebastian trouvait le courage de tourner la clef dans la serrure et de monter la basse marche qui constituait le perron. Blaine le rattrapa rapidement, levant les sourcils et le saisit par les épaules. Il tira Sebastian au premier étage plus qu'il ne l'aida à gravir l'escalier, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce qu'il savait être la chambre de son ami et, dans un ultime effort, il le lâcha au dessus de son matelas. Sebastian n'opposa aucune résistance à la gravité et tomba sur son lit sans ménagement. La tête lui tournait, il se sentait mal, désespéré et nauséeux. Il roulait sur le dos et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Plus pris de pitié que d'un réel sentiment amical, Blaine lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« -Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau si tu veux, ça te fera du bien. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, approuvant ainsi silencieusement la requête. Blaine quitta la pièce pour ce qu'il sembla être près d'une éternité à Sebastian, les secondes en devenaient des minutes, les minutes des heures. Il se sentait abandonné. Seul. Trahi. Honteux. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Sebastian se laissa aller à quelque chose d'inconnu, il cédait aux sentiments. Sa gorge se serra et devint piquante, sa bouche tremblait, ses yeux se crispèrent. Sa respiration se fit erratique et soudain , deux perles d'eau salée, semblants à des lames dévalèrent ses joues sales. Sebastian Smythe pleurait. Sa respiration se fit alors trop courte, le souffle lui manquait, il se sentait oppressé. Tirant sur ses bras endoloris et courbaturés il se relevait et collait son dos à la tête de lit, sanglotant comme jamais, faible et vulnérable comme un guerrier blessé au combat attendrait son dernier soupir .

Blaine, rentrant à nouveau dans l'antre qui constituait l'enfer de Sebastian tomba sur ce tableau.

« -Seb ? J'ai trouvé de l'aspirine, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. »

N'obtenant aucune réponse et refusant de croire à la situation impensable qui s'imposait à lui, Blaine s'approchait de la forme innommée que formait Sebastian.

« -Tu .. pleures ? »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il insistait.

« -Sebastian ?

-Je suis désolé. Blaine. Désolé de te gâcher la vie et de t'obliger à être là avec moi. Mais putain ça me fait du bien de te savoir loin de son corps et de ses bras. Et de savoir que tu y étais il n'y a même pas une heure me donne envie de gerber. -il hoqueta- Et je ne me sens même pas coupable de sentir ça. Parce que je t'aime putain. Et si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça c'est que tu es vraiment trop con.

-Sebastian, calme toi. T'es bourré ça va passer.

-NON !NON CA NE PASSE PAS. J'ai beau tout tenter pour t'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai comme un blocage, je ne sais pas comment faire. - Il y eut un court silence seulement coupé par les battements effréné du cœur de Sebastian qui se confessait.- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi hein ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais une connerie en restant avec lui ? Que tu devrais être avec moi ce soir ! Pas lui !

-J'ai été bien bête de venir te chercher effectivement. Au revoir Sebastian. »

A ces mots cinglants, Blaine passait l'encadrement de la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il soupirait de désespoir ou de pitié. Mais c'en était trop, il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit salir et manquer de respect à son couple qui avait déjà bien trop subi de péripéties. Il entendait l'écho de Sebastian qui semblait se défouler sur tous les meubles de sa chambre, passant ses nerfs sur la violence de la destruction d'un objet fait d'un bois aussi dur qu'il pensait que son cœur était. Avant qu'il ne faiblisse et ne devienne aussi malléable et fragile qu'une simple éponge à cause de l'amour.

Aussi rapidement que Blaine avait quitté la pièce, la porte de Sebastian se rouvrit sur sa personne, révélant le grand châtain décoiffé, la chemise ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Blaine ! Je suis désolé !

-Tu ne sais dire que ça ? A mon tour d'être navré, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Non écoute moi ! - Sebastian tremblait de plus belle, de froid ou de peur, personne n'aurait su le dire. - Je suis désolé de ce que je viens de dire, je comprends que tu aurais préféré rester avec Kurt. C'est ton fiancé après tout.

-Oui, ça l'est.

-Mais reste avec moi ce soir, s'il te plaît.

-Non Seb. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

-Je t'en supplie. Comme la dernière volonté d'un condamné.

-Condamné à quoi ?

-A t'aimer sans retour. Répondit-il sans hésiter. A cette réponse soudaine, Blaine émit un énième soupir et il pencha la tête.

-Très bien, je vais rester. »

Sebastian put enfin respirer, relaxant ainsi la pression qui maltraitait ses poumons. Il tourna le dos et rentrait une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, plus calmement, regardant partout autour de lui, comme s'il découvrait la pièce pour la première fois et qu'il venait subitement de passer dans un autre univers. Il en vint à se poser devant son miroir, regardant fixement devant lui, son regard perçant son âme, faisant le point sur la situation actuelle. Il lui semblait entendre un froissement de drap, il se retournait prudemment et constata avec autant de joie que d'angoisse que Blaine, le fruit de son envie était effectivement glissé dans son lit, sa peau bronzée de ses bras reposant avec délice sur la couette, tranchant avec la blancheur de celle-ci, ses vêtements traînant négligemment sur le sol, son précieux nœud papillon au dessus comme placé en trophée.

Sebastian achevait d'enlever sa propre chemise et s'approcha du lit en défaisant sa ceinture, ne quittant pas Blaine des yeux, celui-ci n'osant tout de même pas soutenir le regard insistant.

Le Warbler s'allongea aux côtés de son aimé toujours en le fixant. Oublié l'ivresse de boisson, il était maintenant ivre de bonheur, la joie bourdonnait à ses oreilles le rendant sourd à ses idées noires, son cœur battait la chamade, plus vivant que jamais. Un sourire franc ornait ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Tellement heureux. Il lui semblait que Blaine était un mirage. Comme pour se prouver du contraire, il lui caressa délicatement la joue, entraînant une réaction agréable de la part du destinataire. Blaine tourna la tête et rendit son sourire à Sebastian qui n'arrêtait donc pas sa découverte. Il lui confiait à présent qu'il avait toujours rêvé de cette situation, eux, dans le même lit, se découvrant de façon platonique. Blaine pouffa gentiment de rire.

«-Dommage que ton côté romantique n'apparaisse qu'à la condition que tu aies trois grammes d'alcool dans chacun de tes bras.

-Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

-Ne me demande pas ça. - Blaine baissa la tête.-

-C'est trop tard maintenant ?

-Oui, trop tard. »

A ces mots murmurés, Sebastian se rapprocha de Blaine, passant ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à étouffer l'autre garçon, et jusqu'à étouffer de lui. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Blaine alors qu'il sentait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, s'enivrant de son odeur. Il avait envie de lui, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses désirs. Blaine levait la tête et les jeunes hommes qu'ils étaient se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Sebastian suait. Mal a l'aise, il fixait la bouche de Blaine qui l'attirait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'envie de prendre ces lèvres dans les siennes. A goûter ce fruit défendu. Comme une réponse à sa question muette, Blaine hocha la tête de haut en bas, discrètement. Alors, Sebastian pris une dernière respiration et se pencha vers la pomme qu' Eve croqua. Plus qu'un véritable baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. A nouveau, le cœur de Sebastian redoublait d'ardeur. Irréel, était le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser, ce qu'il venait de se produire dépassait de loin ses espérances. Replaçant sa tête au creux du cou de Blaine et fort de sa nouvelle expérience, il ne put résister à l'envie de laisser voyager son visage sur la peau caramel et délicate de Blaine, le sentant frissonner sous son traitement. Son sourire en coin rapidement retrouvé, Sebastian se montrait plus entreprenant, laissant maintenant sur le cou de Blaine de long baisers brûlants, entraînant une plainte élégante de celui-ci.

« -Seb, arrête.

-Non, laisse moi s'il te plait. Je suis tellement heureux.

-Seb je ne peux pas. »

Mais Sebastian coupa court à la discussion, reprenant la bouche de Blaine avec avidité. Se plongeant maintenant dans un véritable baiser, essayant d'y faire passer tous les sentiments puissants qui maltraitaient son âme. Il entrelaçait leurs doigts, soupirant d'aise. Le souffle court, il s'éloignait de Blaine, prenant conscience de sa splendeur, l'admirant. Il fit voyager sa main sur les épaules de son amant, découvrant son corps peu à peu. Il se sentait aussi angoissé qu'à sa première fois. Il reposa alors sa tête dans le cou de Blaine, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait de marquer cette peau vierge de toute imperfection. Ses mains étaient maintenant dans la région dorsale, continuaient leur avancée. Elles arrivèrent sur les fesses du brun. Blaine geint. Encouragé par cette douce musique, Sebastian mut une ultime fois ses mains qui arrivèrent sur la cuisse de son partenaire, de sa paume il la poussa , la faisant glisser entre ses propres jambes, s'entrecroisant en elles. Leurs ventres se touchaient. Ils réembrassait son homme comme pour sentir sa chaleur l'entourer. Se frottant l'un contre l'autre ils en virent à gémir à l'unisson. Sebastian se sentait brûler à chaque contact, peu à peu il se sentait se décomposer sous les brûlures des baisers de Blaine, prêt à s'envoler à chaque soupir.

Il se sentait partir.

Plus qu'un suicide social, il s'agissait d'une mort des amants, où le décès ne représente finalement qu'une symbiose accomplie, tout en sachant que la plus grande vérité que l'on puisse apprendre un jour, c'est d'aimer et de l'être en retour.


End file.
